


Part 2: Post it On the Internet

by keihtkogane



Series: The Minyard-Josten 'Rivalry' [2]
Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Likes Making Neil Happy, Headcanon, M/M, Neil is a Little Shit, Not In Fic Format, Press and Tabloids, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keihtkogane/pseuds/keihtkogane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part 2 of my Minyard-Josten Rivalry series!</p>
<p>This was originally posted on tumblr <a href="http://foxdreil.tumblr.com/post/145924809179/more-of-the-andreil-rivalry-please-i-beg-you-i">here</a> in headcanon format, so it's not in fic format unfortunately.</p>
<p>All future parts will be in normal format!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Part 2: Post it On the Internet

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of my Minyard-Josten Rivalry series!
> 
> This was originally posted on tumblr [here](http://foxdreil.tumblr.com/post/145924809179/more-of-the-andreil-rivalry-please-i-beg-you-i) in headcanon format, so it's not in fic format unfortunately.
> 
> All future parts will be in normal format!

  * neil is a little shit with no chill
  * he has no shame and will fight you
  * literally everyone knows this
  * BUT
  * for some weird reason that no one understands (except maybe andrew because andrew knows everything about neil lbr) neil gets _very_ excited whenever he and andrew screw with the press
  * it’s the highlight of his week
  * besides making out w/ andrew of course
  * maybe it’s because the press is always trying to talk to him when he isn’t in the mood?
  * who knows
  * poor kevin
  * anyWAY… it’s a couple weeks after [the jacket incident and twitter feud](http://foxdreil.tumblr.com/post/144567375659/minyard-josten-rivalry-timestamps) and the entire team is back at palmetto to help train the new foxes (idk it was probably wymack or kevin or dan’s idea leT ME LIVE)
  * no one is particularly happy about this
  * except kevin because yay more exy
  * but early one sunday morning andrew has to go all the way down to columbia to pick nicky’s (still) drunk ass up at eden’s twilight
  * he is _not_ a happy camper because he left neil adorable and sleeping and screw you he just wants to stare at this boyfriend not drive all the way to columbia
  * so when he arrives he pulls up to the curb where nicky is literally _laying_ on the gross concrete that’s splattered with who knows what
  * there are several more partiers who are in similar situations
  * one of these people tries to flirt with andrew while he’s attempting to herd nicky in the car
  * andrew is not having this shit so he just gives the guy a blank stare 
  * this is usually enough to scare people off
  * NOT THIS TIME
  * the guy keeps being flirting and andrew snaps
  * “shut the fuck up i have a boyfriend.”
  * the guy is shocked because andrew minyard the scary smol™ has a boyfriend that no one knows about??
  * so of course the guy is like “holy shit this could probably make me a ton of money if i sell the story to the press.”
  * the story drops almost immediately and by time andrew makes it home (sans nicky, who he left in one of the other rooms) he doesn’t realize that the whole world is attempting to figure out who andrew’s boyfriend is
  * little does he know neil was very excited to use this article as another way to screw with the press
  * so he tweets: **_@neiljosten_ **_(8:45 am)_ wtf who would want to date minyard???
  * **_@neiljosten_ **_(8:46 am)_ he’s addicted to sweets and says fuck you like 3,000 times a day
  * andrew is just like rlly neil, but decides to tweet back anyway because he knows it’ll make neil happy (he will forever deny doing things just because they make neil happy but we all know the truth)
  * _**@andrewminyard03** (9:20 am) @neiljosten _you would.
  * **@** _ **nickyhemmick** (9:35 am)_ _@andrewminyard03 @neiljosten_ sorry, neil, but i agree with andrew. you’d be a hot couple
  * headlines later that night read: **_JOSTEN ADMITS HE’D DATE MINYARD! HEMMICK CLAIMS THEY’D BE A “HOT COUPLE” AND #ANDREIL TRENDS_**
  * then the next day they’re yelling insults at each other on the court while they help train the new foxes
  * things like:
  * “what the fuck if you listen to neil you might as well quit now” - andrew
  * “fuck off minyard” - neil
  * “i hate you” - andrew
  * “just get the fuck out of my sight” - andrew
  * “i’m going to dump you on the side of the road” - andrew
  * “you can’t even reach high enough to punch me in the face” - neil
  * all the original foxes + wymack know this is their extremely weird way of flirting
  * but the new foxes are like holy shit how can the press possibly think these two are dating they’re literally going to kill each other
  * someone takes a video of them fighting (at one point in the video andrew clearly aims for neil’s shins and neil goes down before giving andrew the bird)
  * the press is so confused
  * **_ANDREIL TWEETS JUST A PUBLICITY STUNT? NEW VIDEO SHOWS BRUTAL INSULTS THROWN BETWEEN THE TWO FORMER FOXES_**
  * neil is so happy
  * andrew could care less (except he’s secretly happy that neil is happy)
  * the original foxes are like jfc will this ever end ~~(they may or may not make bets about how long the ‘feud’ will last before andrew and neil give it up) ((allison totally wins))~~
  * wymack is not paid enough to deal with this
  * the new foxes are worried andrew will hunt them down and kill them for releasing that video to the press
  * kevin just wants to play exy



* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @foxdreil :)


End file.
